The Wildflower and the Apple Tree
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: Just a fluffy story I whipped up one day. You have to read to find out more. EdxWin


A young Edward ran up to Winry, who was the same age. He handed her a wildflower, saying, "This is for you." Then he kissed her on the cheek and ran down the hill and away from the apple tree the girl was under. She sat down dazed and touched her cheek, blushing. She lifted the flower to her nose and drunk in its sweet aroma. She smiled as she watched the retreating form of the other six-year-old.

Nine years later, Winry sat under that same tree, gazing up into the sky and thinking. This time Edward walked up to her, his hands in his pockets, and sat down next to her. He looked up at the sky as well and they sat in silence for awhile.

"You always know where to find me…" Winry sighed.

Ed shrugged, "Well, you always come here to think. When you're not obsessing over auto mail."

She elbowed him in the stomach half-heartedly. Then they went back to staring at the sky silently. After a few minutes Ed began to get fidgety.

Winry sighed, annoyed, and said, "Ed, if you can't hold still, could you please leave? It was actually quite peaceful until you came…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in mock, but still convincing, sorrow, "if I'm bothering you, then I guess…"

His voice trailed off as he looked towards Winry expectantly.

"What?" she asked bemused.

"Well, normally would either tell me to shut up, hit me with something, usually a wrench, and tell me to go away," he stated, "Or…"

"Or..?" she said with an eyebrow raised in semi-amusement, "Or what?"

Ed blushed a little and looked down. Then he mumbled, "Well, I thought you might say something along the lines of, 'That's not what I meant Ed' or 'Please don't go, I didn't mean that', or something…"

Winry sat there blinking. Then she turned slowly and lay down on the ground. Ed slapped his forehead and, eager to end the awkward silence, tried to come up with something to say. He looked around and saw a wildflower.

He turned to Winry and asked, "Do you remember what I did when I was six? When I gave you the flower?"

Winry blushed and said quietly, "Yes…Why?"

Ed swallowed then muttered, "Well, I did something wrong. That wasn't what I meant to do."

He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She took it quietly and he pulled her up. He pulled harder than she thought he would and her face ended up inches from his, their hands still clasped together. She gasped and backed away, letting go of his hand. Ed bent over and picked the wildflower 

that was now at his foot. Then he turned around and walked to the bottom of the hill. Before she could ask what he was doing, Ed had started running. He ran up to Winry, pressed the bright blossom into her palm and pulled her into a kiss. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss and it seemed to short for Winry when he pulled away. He turned around and ran down the hill. She watched him turn to the right, in the direction of their house. She sat down and stared at the flower in her hands, trying to keep from crying. She was happy, of course, he had kissed her, but what if he just did that to see if he liked her in that way? She tried to stifle the sob building in her chest. Then, suddenly, to her surprise, she felt an arm around her shoulder and the warmth of a body pressed against her form. She peered through her moist eyes to see Ed smiling an amazing smile.

"I was only gone two minutes…Geez, you are s-" he started, before being cut off by Winry tackling him.

She pressed her lips to his as his hands came up and wrapped around her waist. Her hands came up to his jacket, which she removed so she could reach his hair easier. She took out his hair tie and began running her fingers through his hair, smoothing it.

Quite a while later they broke apart again and all Ed could say was, "Wow… if you'll do that every time I come home from my journey, I might come home more often."

"That would be nice," she mumbled absent mindedly, "Hopefully it won't be another four years."

"Awww, come on it wasn't that bad was it?" he joked.

"I missed you." she whispered into his chest, tracing circles on his smooth skin.

"Funny, I was going to say that I missed you when we were six. Before you tackled me." He laughed.

She stared up at him, smiling, when they heard someone calling their names.

"Brother? Have you seen Winry? It's time for dinner!" Al called out from the doorway.

Ed sighed and pushed Winry off of him so he could grab his jacket and, other objects of clothing. He handed Winry her shirt and helped her up. Once she had that on he wrapped his jacket around her.

"Ugh, I'm not wearing this gaudy red coat!" she protested.

"It's that, or walk in the cold wearing a…slightly ripped tank top." He pointed out.

Winry turned a deep shade of pink and followed him without any more protests. When they were almost in the door he placed his hand under her chin so he could lift it up and kiss her.

"You're taller than me?!" she exclaimed.

"…no, " he said sadly, then pointed at his feet, "I'm standing on the step. Anyways, how 'bout we continue that tonight...? "

Winry smiled and they entered the house holding hands.

coughs up fluff Ack, Wow, I never knew I could write such a fluffy story… or one with any hint of a lemon in it at all…sweatdrop I have a version of this that is entirely fluff, with no lemon. Do you want me to post that as well?

Should I write more fluffs? (rhetorical question, not to be answered) Besides, whether you want me to or not, I plan to write more. Starting with the story I posted the same day as this, "Talent Show". Don't be fooled by the name; there is only one person who enters the contest, and its to proclaim his love in the form of a song…sing-songy voice flutters eyelids

Chris (my new OC): Ugh, you are such a girly-girl!

Me: evil glint in eyes What. Did. You. Call. Me? points two handed sword at Chris' throat I AM NOT A GIRLY-GIRL!! TAKE IT BACK YOU SPAZ!!

Chris: rolls eyes always overreacting…Fine…You are not a girly-girl.

Me: Thank you. XP

Chris: under breath Your emo…

Me: Do you have a death wish? Well, I'll see you guys later. I have to go torture Chris now. He has to be fully trained before he can be in any stories.

Innocent Bystanders: O.o poor Chris recoils from glare sent from me


End file.
